User blog:Emptylord/Blogs/Stolen Powers (Infinite Crisis)
Short= *Try to balance them as if they were a Summoner Spell. *Ideally the effects should be something that the champion lacks but would suit them (e.g. Jinx blowing stuff up); or that are currently weak/boring/hard-to-balance/badly-used as an ability (e.g. Warwick's Blood Scent). This is by no means a requirement, though. *Feel free to pretend the spells have animation support, at least when the champion using their own power is concerned. And to imagine how ridiculous it would look for another champion to perform the ability (e.g. Syndra eating a minion). |-| Long= In case you haven't followed Infinite Crisis, they have 12 core "Summoner Spells": * - Deals true damage to target minion/monster and restores health. * - Blows up the target environment/minion/monster (magic damage to minion/monster) and damages all surrounding enemy enemy units. * - Heals surrounding allies. * - Shields self for a few seconds. * - Calls a meteor to the target location that hits after a short delay. Creates a piece of environment. * - Slows target enemy. * - Increase movement speed and unit-walking for a few seconds. * - Pick up and throw target environment. * - Places a ward. Charge system. * - Teleport to target minion, ward or structure that aren't being attacked by an enemy champion. Reduced cooldown for structures. * - Places a trap that roots and reveals enemy champions. *X-Ray Vision - Increased vision radius and the ability to see through terrain and brush. ( and are item-exclusive effects.) However, every champion provides an enhanced version of one of the above spells to the pool of available "Stolen Powers" (e.g. Superman's Super Strength and Wonder Woman's Super Strength) that modifies the effect slightly (similar to Smite, Blasting Smite, Chilling Smite and so on). Like League of Legends, players have the option of two and they are all available to all champions (i.e. Poison Ivy could take Flash's Super Speed and Doomday's Invulnerability). *''Note that the enhanced abilities are sub-options when picking the spell, and that you can still only have one of each type.'' *''Every champion has two recommended/default spells that will be automatically picked when you select that champion, rather than your spells being remembered between sessions irrelevant of champion. The default spells can be changed from the client, prior to queuing.'' Stolen Powers Imagine these like picking a Summoner Spell then a perk to your Summoner Spell. ; * For the next 8 seconds, you gain vision of all enemy champions within 2500 units and 15% bonus movement speed while moving toward nearby, visible enemy champions. (120 second cooldown). ** - The bonus movement speed is increased to 25%. ** - The vision radius is increased to 4000. ** - The cooldown is reduced to 90 seconds. ** - The bonus movement speed is increased to 30% while moving toward an enemy below half health. ; * You deal 390-1000 true damage to the target minion or monster and restore 75 + (15 level) health. (60 second cooldown) ** - You gain 35% attack speed for 12 seconds. ** - You gain a Well Fed bonus for the next seconds, based on the unit consumed. ** - Adds to the health restored. ; * You break free of active crowd control effects and gain 15% bonus movement speed for the next 8 seconds. (180 second cooldown) ** - Also grants 65% slow resistance for the duration. ** - Removing an immobilizing crowd control effect will knockback surrounding enemy units. ** - The bonus movement speed is also granted to nearby allied champions moving in the same direction as you. ** - The cooldown is reduced to 150 seconds. ; * You deal 50 + (25 level) magic damage to the target minion or monster, causing them to explode and dealing the same damage to all surrounding enemy units. Monsters will take 150-500 true damage instead. (120 second cooldown) ** - The cooldown is reduced to 90 seconds. ** - Detonate can now target turrets. ** - Slows enemies damaged by 30% for 2.5 seconds. ** - Adds versus champions. ; * You raise a 475-radius perimeter around your current position that persists for 3 seconds, shielding allied champion within from 75 + (15 level) damage. The shield will not persist outside of the area but any remaining shield will be restored upon re-entry. After the 3 seconds, allies within the area gain 15% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. (210 second cooldown) ** - Shield growth increased to 25 per level. ** - Adds 900 range to the activation of the ability. ** - The area of effect is now attached to Leona and will move with her. ** - Allies within the area also gain 25% increased healing effects. ** - Enemies within the area at the end of the duration are slowed by 20% for 3 seconds. ; * You channel for the next 6 seconds, regenerating 40% of your missing mana over the duration. (120 second cooldown). ** - You also restore 25% of your missing health over the duration. ** - Channel time reduced by 1.5% for every 1% of your cooldown reduction. ** - You gain 35% movement speed for 3 seconds after channeling. ** - Regeneration increased to 65% of your missing mana. ; * You reduce the target's attack and movement speed, as well as damage dealt by 30% for 2.5 seconds. ** - Damage reduction increased to 40%. ** - You increase the damage dealt to the target by 10%. ; * You remove any and restore 50 + (10 level) health. (210 second cooldown) ** - Heal increased by . ** - Heal increased by (+20% of damage taken over the last 4 seconds). ** - Also restores over the next 4 seconds. ** - Also restores 75 + (15 level) mana. Category:Blog posts